Jasper Rhodes
=Biography= Jasper was born on Anzati to an ambassador and his wife. Early in his life his parents were sent off world for a diplomacy mission when they were taken by Space Pirates and executed when the Anzat government failed to pay ransom. Jasper was sent to a foster family where he was raised as a simple working class child. He vowed every night that he would get off the planet and hunt down the pirates that killed his parents. He got his chance when he was sixteen, enlisting in the Anzati Star Crop. He was authorized to be aboard the Anzati Star Destroyer "Starlight". He was a communications reserve cadet on the ship for two years. The commander was set to retire and promoted Jasper to first officer underneath the new commander Rose, a female data and linguistic officer. Jasper was opposed to the transition and, with the majority of the crew behind him, revolted and took command of the ship, sending Rose back to Anzati on a shuttle. He re-routed the ship to the Tingel Arm to confront the space pirates. The Star Destroyer soon found the pirates docked at a space station hideout that was orbiting a moon of Belkaden. The "Starlight" engaged the craft with full weapons and soon was caught by itself in the battle against three Pirate vessels. As the ship was pummeled Captain Jasper took a bold step and authorized an emergency boarding of the pirate vessel. That order held dire aftershocks as his crew was slaughtered on the pirate vessel, leaving Captain Jasper with few options. Refusing defeat he hailed orbiting Agamar fleet, allies to the Anzati Star Corp. They responded to his distress call and engaged the pirates with their sizeable fleet. As the crippled "Starlight" took to its heels, Jasper took to his shuttle and assaulted the Flag ship of the pirates. He boarded the vessel and, with his minimum force skills, managed to overpower the crew and find the commander. He spared the commander his life but took him captive and destroyed the pirate fleet. The remaining Star Corp militia was forced to dock in Ziost due to malfunctions with their engines. Jasper's remaining crew was slaughtered by Ziost rebels who took him hostage. He was given over to scientist who literally destroyed his body with their experiments. They fitted him with a biological support suit and held him prisoner. For seven years he was held hostage while Anzat Star Corp. refused to negotiate with the rebels for their captain. Finally Jasper managed to get a peace deal and was sent home. He was stripped of his command of any Star. Corp vessel and sent into exile of Anzati. He soon found a home flying defensive runs for a cargo company, piloting a vessel known as the "Talon". He ran with those traders for seventeen years before giving up the gig and finding a new life among the starship repair crews on some of the space platforms. He had a knack for repairing many different kinds of ships and by age 50 he was chief technician for the Mon Calamari repair yards near the Roche Asteroids. His bio suit and genetic augmentations meant by his 60's he was still in top shape and was offered a job as commander of a Super Star Destroyer for the Tingel Arm Collation which he accepted. He commanded the vessel for twenty years, flawless in his records. By his seventies he had aged no more than a twenty year old. His ship came under heavy fire near Kamar when they confronted a known group of hostile spice runners. The Super ship was bombarded by heavy fire from Acclimators and Blast-boats. Jasper ordered a hold position which cost him the ship. His crew wanted to turn and fall back; he was overthrown and exiled to roam the galaxy, alone. He washed up in many low life bars, a former star ship captain and officer of the Anzati Star Corp, now a low life and beaten old warrior looking to drown his sorrows. Current Command Crew Greg Forbes- Forbes is a Bothan intelligence officer that enlisted with Rhodes when Rhodes was back on board the "Starlight" in the ASC. He is unparalleled in the art of Hyperdrve controls and repair and is known to be impeccably through in his repairs. Rhodes enlisted him inboard his new capital ship for the Imperium for hi unwavering loyalty to the Fleet and his skills with both a tool box, and a blaster pistol. Forbes will use a standard Clone Trooper blaster rifle and a WESTAR pistol in battle. Orlando Montgomery- Orlando is a Clawdite merc that studied medicine at the Zolan Healer's academy when he was a boy. He enlisted with the Zolan Confederation and soon rose up to Cheif Medical Officer. Rhodes picked him up on Mustafar some time later and hired him as a doctor on board the new ship. Orlando is gifted with healing arts and is known to be a fatherly figure to the crew. Rhodes trusts him but refuses to make Orlando officer on deck, Orlando has yet to complain. Orlando is the medic in battle, using mostly a Verpine shatter pistol and thermal charges. He can wield a lightsbaer Tasha Fields- Tasha is a loner, one of the few female members of Rhodes' crew. She is a weapons specialist and maintains all the ships weapons, both heavy and personal details. She is a naboo native and has always hated her home world. She enlisted with Rhodes fresh out of the Naboo military university and has been a loyal member of his crew ever since. She will be a bruiser in battle, armed with heavy blaster rifles and even sometimes a small rocket launcher. She carries the flamethrower on her wrists. Glen Owens- Glen is a communications expert from Utapau. The man is fluent like a Protocol droid and was a valuable asset with Rhodes for many years. He is always at the helm of the ship, encoding communications and intercepting transmissions in his spare time. He loves to be working and Rhodes has valued him for his efforts. His battle gear is the technical layout. He has vital scanning equipment, a thermal vision camera and other tools for scouting the terrain, his weapon is a Light whip. Jefferson Holmes - Fresh out of the Kamino Pilot's school Holmes enlisted in Anzati Star Corp. He took to the big ships immediately and became a skilled pilot under Rhodes' command. When the "Talon" was besieged, Holmes fell off the charts, Rhodes found him a while back and enlisted him to fly the new ship with him. Holmes is a Chiss. Holmes is force adept and uses a Beskar Katana and shoto blade in combat. Sara Tagger- First Officer Sara is Rhodes' right hand on deck. She is the second in command to the new vessel and has always been Rhodes' best friend. She is an expert in hand to hand combat, Echani taught this little lady is the ships enforcer and den mother. Sara is also the ships leading specialist in combat routines. Sara uses two shotos in combat. Appearance Jasper's true looks have never been seen by anyone that is currently still among the living force. He was badly scarred and damaged over the years and even his current command crew hasn't seen his real face since. He was described as an exuberant young man with golden hair and clear, almost light blue eyes. He stands at 6 feet and three inches tall. His armor is similar to a space suit. it comes in multiple parts that all hinge together with an airlock. The interior is composed of a small thin layer of blaster proofing that helps shield him. He has vital monitors and special air equipment that allows him to breathe normally inside the suit. He speaks through the visor's voice recognition speakers. Weapons and Force Usage Jasper always carries two light sabers that are hidden in slots along his hips. He can trigger those with a simple flick of his hand and the slots will eject the sabers upward to his hands. He will carry a heavy repeater when off ship and is known to have multiple thermal charges hidden on his person. His suit contains two nodes which house electrical charge and can store force lightning for a minimum time period if they are empty. They can fire those charges when triggered by Rhodes. His force ability is strong, his many years have allowed him to be adept in many aspects of the force. His most proficient powers are: 1) Force Crush/Grip 2) Force Heal 3) Force Lightning 4) Force Insanity 5) Drain Life 6) Kinetic 7) Force Repulse 8) Immunity 9) Immersion 10) Shatter point Category:Characters